1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, a projection method and a recording medium having recorded a projection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When conventional portable projectors display images, various adjustments are required. As a solution to this shortcoming, a portable projector which has a built-in monitor camera and which monitors a projection screen to automatically perform various adjustments needed to display images has been proposed as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-241874.
However, the portable projector described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-241874 processes image data picked up by the monitor camera and executes a focusing process and an adjustment of keystone deformation separately. This lengthens the time needed for the entire adjustment.
In addition, the specific adjustment operation changes the direction and elevation angle of the projection lens optical system. The adjustment requires that the lens system include an optical “camera movement” mechanism in the casing of the projector, thus enlarging and complicating the apparatus.
Recently, there has been proposed a portable projector equipped with an electronic adjustment capability. This portable projector first detects the distance between the projector and the projection screen and the angle of inclination to the projection optical axis by ranging means using a PSD (Position Sensitive Detector) sensor. Then, the projector acquires the focus position according to the detection results and forms an optical image previously deformed in the opposite direction to the detected inclination and projects the resultant image. Based on those results, the adjustment is made by correcting an image to be actually projected in such a way that the image becomes a rectangle with a normal aspect ratio.
Such a portable projector can execute various adjustments more easily and quickly. This portable projector, however, has different modes of instruction operations needed, such as selection and setting of detailed operation menu items, for a case where a user wants to promptly terminate various adjustments, and go to the actual projection operation (with poorer precision), and for a case where the user wants to execute various adjustments thoroughly to acquire accurate focusing and keystone correction and then go to the actual projection operation. To perform an operation as intended by the user, therefore, a complicated instruction operation must be performed, thus making it hard to reflect the user's intention.